1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mirror system and more particularly pertains to allowing a driver of a vehicle to safely and conveniently observe an infant in a carrier strapped on the back seat of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle mirror systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle mirror systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of viewing infants in carriers in the back seat of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572 to Cossey discloses a system for viewing an infant in the rear seat of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,118 to Harris discloses an infant observation mirror for car travel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,321 to Nolan-Brown discloses a device for observing infant in rear seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,526 to Collins discloses an infant monitoring system for automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,155 to Brennan et al discloses a reflector device and system for viewing the rear seat of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,340 to Menefee discloses a portable, universal, non-destructive and stable device for viewing an infant in the rear seat of a vehicle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,403 to Edgar discloses a rear-facing child seat mirror device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle mirror system that allows allowing a driver of a vehicle to safely and conveniently observe an infant in a carrier strapped on the back seat of a vehicle.
In this respect, the vehicle mirror system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a driver of a vehicle to safely and conveniently observe an infant in a carrier strapped on the back seat of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved vehicle mirror system which can be used for allowing a driver of a vehicle to safely and conveniently observe an infant in a carrier strapped on the back seat of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.